is this the end?
by roast chicken
Summary: can't do summarys sorry. umm plus i don't like gving the story away u just gotta read 4 yourself. hope u like


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. And please don't sue me I have no money.

Is this the end?

(Once again I say if you have read my other fics you will know who faith is, in short she is a being engineered to be perfection, she's pretty, smart stuff like that I really can't be bothered to explain) All was quite in the gundam house no creature was stirring, not even a mouse (Hehehehehehehe hahahahahaha) when faith woke abruptly to her laptop blinking at her, she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, it didn't work so she got up and went over to the evil machine that disturbed sleep (die laptop die) she open up the file she had been sent, it was a new mission to infiltrate an oz base and find out about this new chemical of theirs, she left in a hour. Faith made her way alone the dark passage the shadows danced on the wall leaving alien shapes cowering over her, Faith continued to walk unfazed by the tricks her mind was trying to play on her finally she reached her destination, that door his door she placed a silent hand and turned the stiff lock the door open silently gilding across the blue carpet, Faith took a step on to the carpet it was silent she didn't want to wake the others "Heero" she whispered 

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Hmmm"

She walk towards the bed, and saw that heero was holding his arms up, Faith knowing what he wanted climbed on to the bed and into his arms and laid her head on to his chest allowing her hair to flow across his chest. The pair had been secretly seeing each other for a little while now; they choose not to tell any one because no body asked. "Heero I've got a new mission, it looks like I'll be gone for a couple of days. I just came to say goodbye and get a good luck kiss"

She smiled at him and he bent to kiss her. With that she got up and left. 

On the day she was supposed to come home, the g-boys were doing there on thing, heero was on his laptop, wufei was reading, Trowa and quatre were in the kitchen supposedly making cakes and duo was in front of the TV watching some cartoon when suddenly "Um guys you'd better come and take a look at this QUICK!"

Every one stopped what they were doing and rushed over to duo "I swear Maxwell if this Is just you trying to show…" wufei stopped and stared at the screen, on the TV was a oz solider it was saying "we interrupt this programme to bring you some important news in the early hours a spy was found in a oz base. She was captured and in the early hours of yesterday morning was executed. We now bring you footage of the execution we suggest that those of you with children and weak stomach turn this of now" 

The g-boys all knew who it was their eyes just had to confirm it for them. The TV was now showing a large courtyard where there was a post and 6 oz soldiers were standing holding guns, then some doors open and more soldiers followed by a blind folded figure, the camera zoomed in on the figure, it was faith, she held her head up high as she was marched to the poll and was tied to it. The camera zoomed in on her face, close enough to see a tear escape down her face. How heero longed to see those green eyes again just once. There was a drum roll the 6 soldiers took arm and *BANG* the once held high head now flopped and was hanging lifelessly down. 6 red stains were on her white blouse. The soldiers undid the restrains and the boneless body fell to the ground. "Oz wish to make an announcement. No mercy will be shown to rebels thank you" duo turned the TV off 

Quatre fell to the ground shaking violently trying to hold back the tears but finally let lose and cried with al his might, trowa remained expressionless and knelt down to comfort quatre, wufei had not move still staring at the television, duo had also begum to cry he held his face in his hands, Heero was left gripping the table 'calm down heero calm down don't let lose you might hurt some one' but her couldn't hold it any more he got up and ripped the table top of it's frame "arggghhhhhh" he threw the table top down and stood there panting. "Hey you guys look like someone's just died" a familiar voice said 

All the pilots turned round to see faith standing in the doorway "I'm home"

There was a huge stamped of feet, once the dust had settled you could see all the g-boys clinging onto faith for dear life "Don't ever do that to me again" heero shouted tears streaming down his face "never ever again' with that he grabbed her and kissed her. The others stood there baffled "Hold on 1. Why are you guys kissing like crazy and 2. We though they shot you" said duo 

"Yeah they did and I can tell you it hurt like hell, I don't plan on letting them do that again and me and heero have kinda being seeing each other in secret"

"How come you never told us?"

"You never asked"

"…."

"What I wanna know is how come your alive when you said they shot you"

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it"

"Oh come on don't be like that"

"Fine, before they took me out to be executed I took a potion that would slow my pulse and make me look dead"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you lived through being shot six times"

Faith glared at wufei "if I could finish, I have a special suit that is bullet proof and it looks like my skin so they would think I was dead and I woke up shortly after I took the potion and snuck out of there"

"Cool!"

So diya like it??!!! *Looks hopefully at reader lemme know Thanx. 


End file.
